starter_squadfandomcom-20200213-history
Charmander
He is one of the starters. He is sometimes greedy and mean though still cares about his friends Squirtle and Bulbasaur. He is also the only starter which has not been captured/sent out of battle by a Trainer. He seems to have a wish to evolve and grow stronger. This drive has lead him to beome the strongest of the three. He is also reckless and brutal in attempts to get what he wants and is not above killing to meet these goals or just when he is pissed off. History Prior to the series, Charmander was one of the starters in Professor Oak's lab. In Choose a Starter!, A 10-year-old boy named Red begins his Pokémon jouney. He tells Red to pick him but Squirtle says that he only learns Scratch (and Growl too), so he argues with him. Red later picked Squirtle and left Oak's lab. Bulbasaur tells Charmander to help him out saying that he does not know what to do with his vines but Charmander sets his left vine aflame with his tail. Later in A Wild Encounter, he and Bulbasaur were walking in the tall grass saying that if they don't train, they won't evolve. Later they bypass a Pokéball and his wooden shard. Suddenly, a wild Caterpie appeared. It then used String Shot, followed by Charmander using Scratch then Charmander attacked before Caterpie could, using Scratch multiple times. Bulbasaur tells him that he should take turns to attack but he said this is a fight and he wants his desire to win and he tells Bulbasaur to grab the stick but the Caterpie said that it would surrender. Bulbasaur then proceeds to give Charmander the stick and finally stabs the Worm Pokémon, killing it. Later, he said that the battle was a waste of time and Bulbasaur weared the Caterpie's severed head as a hat. Charmander thrown Pablo's head away. Later, Squirtle encountered a wild Gyarados but Squirtle refused to attack, forcing the Atrocious Pokémon to almost swallow him. Later on, he and Bulbasaur then met May from the Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire games as well as Rosa from Pokémon Black 2 and White 2, as he wanted to ask them for directions but they answered them gibberish. Meanwhile, Red appeared, and he wanted to capture Charmander but the former learned that he should weaken a Pokémon before capturing it, so he sent out Squirtle. Squirtle used Bubble, but Charmander dodged it, despite the move having 100% accuracy. Charmander used Bite, saying that Red is the worst trainer in the world. Red then captures Bulbasaur and used him against Charmander. He then used Flamethrower burning Bulbasaur but he is quickly returned to his Pokéball. Charmander says to Red that he does not have any badges to train him, so he kills Red and releases Bulbasaur and Squirtle, carrying Red's bag, saying that Charmander is a better trainer than Red himself. In A Caterpie Ambush, he shot down a wild Butterfree, saying that they have to find food but Squirtle says that they don't want to eat Pokéblocks. Charmander said that it is the wild and they have to toughen up. Meanwhile, the Caterpie boss saw them hurting their kind. Suddenly, many Caterpie fell from the trees just to use String Shot on Bulbasaur and Charmander. Later on, they both are hung while being bound by strings. The Caterpie boss knew that the Caterpie Charmander killed with a stick is her brother, Pablo but he said that it was technically self-defense, using a super-effective Flamethrower on a Caterpie that mocked him. He said that Bulbasaur is going to let them down but it is interrupted when the Caterpie boss fired String Shot at his mouth followed by saying that Charmander is going to be dismembered and his body parts will be worn to attract mates, one wanted none and another wanted his tail so that it's tail can become slightly longer. Meanwhile, Squirtle brought them some what it's appeared to be Bluk or Oran Berries and Squirtle attacks the Caterpie and unbounds his two other friends and Charmander uses Ember on the rest of the Caterpie and the Caterpie boss confronts Charmander that he will not win this time around but the Pidgeot at the begining of the episode attacks her Moves His known moves are: Appearances He appeared in all the episodes the most, Bulbasaur following. Category:Male